Visiting
by brokenangel96
Summary: Canada goes to visit France, but when he gets there the small chat he was expected them to have becomes something more "steamy".


Knocking on the door of France's house took more courage than what Canada had predicted. Waiting a moment he began to wonder if this was actually a good idea…Fingering the hem of his red hoodie, he was thinking about just walking away and possibly ignoring the nagging feeling that churned in his stomach.

Before he could even step off the front step though, the door swung open and a man quickly latched themselves onto Matthew's upper body. "Mathieu~! What a wonderful surprise!" A heavy accented voice cooed. When prickly stubble ticked Matthew's cheek, he knew it was France that was greeting him.

"P-papa…you're crushing me," He whimpered pathetically. Matthew suddenly felt grateful for leaving his little polar bear at home; the poor thing would be crushed by the over affectionate Frenchman.

"_Mon dieu_, I 'ave missed you!" Relinquishing his hold on Matthew, Francis led his guest inside. "What brings you here so suddenly?"

Matthew sat down on a plush couch and smiled shyly; Francis could be nice when he noticed the other nation. "I-I was just wanting to v-visit today…" Blushing and looking away he simply twiddled his fingers.

Francis watched and found Matthew's actions adorable. "_Mon petit Mathieu_, _adorable comme toujours'!_" He cooed, and began to nuzzle the top of Matthew's head. Letting a hand begin to lower itself until it touched the front of Matthew's pants gently, Francis used his other hand to wrap around Matthew's shoulders. "I could just eat you up~!" He purred into the Canadian's ear huskily.

Biting his lip and scrunching his eyes shut, Matthew made no move to stop forward movements, enjoying the friction the hand made when it rubbed against him through the fabric of his jeans. He then let out a pained groan when he felt his erection now scrape against the zipper of his pants, wanting to be free from its confines.

"Excited, _oui_?" The question was only answered with a gasp. Slowly zipping down the pants Francis was able to take hold of Matthew's cock with ease. "Hmmm, you look delicious." Rubbing the shaft eagerly he could only lick the corner of Matthew's mouth to keep from having him right then and there.

Matthew bucked his hips into Francis' touch, trying so much to get more of the pleasurable feeling that was overwhelming him. "A-ah! Nnn….p-please!" He begged; licking his lips he looked pleadingly at Francis.

"Ohohohohon, eager aren't we?" Letting go of the quivering member, Francis ordered Matthew to strip, while he left the room to go get some…"toys".

After taking off all form of clothing, Matthew lounged on the couch, wanting so bad to touch himself. Alas, he had to refrain…unless he wanted punishment from the Frenchman.

"_Mon dieu_ seems I've misplaced my stash…" A sad voice stated. Francis came walking in, bare of any clothing, and watched Matthew with a lustful gaze. "Nonetheless, you seem like you need some attention," France purred; sauntering over to the couch he knelt down and lovingly took a hold of the quivering member once more.

Matthew shivered and moaned quietly. "Ahn…F-France~"

Slowly trailing up the side of the shaft with his pointer finger, Francis smiled warmly at the ecstasy-stricken boy. _So young…the hormones is what makes him so…accepting_ He thought fondly while stopping his touching. "Mathieu, do you wish for me to continue?" Francis wanted to hear him beg for more, for release, and the affection that came with it all.

His painfully erect member twitched when France lightly blew cold air on it. Groaning all he could do was send a pleading look to Francis while nodding slowly. You couldn't expect him to be able to just stop his desires when they were already so close.

Climbing up to straddle Matthew's waist, Francis grabbed a bottle of lube he was able to find and poured it into his hand; rubbing them together to get the slick liquid warmed up. Taking to fingers he easily was able to slip them in with ease. "Has someone been pleasuring himself?" He crooned while moving the fingers around.

"A-ahnn…ah! Nnn..y-yes…Ah! There, h-hit i-it again-ah!" The feeling of that certain spot within him was driving the Canadian up the walls.

Francis smiled down at the small young man withering under him, how cute he looked with a large blush painted across his cheeks and begging him for more with only a simple pleading look. "Turn over and get on our' hands and knees~" He cooed. He watched with amusement when his orders were immediately complied.

Matthew looked over his shoulder and made an aggravated groan. "H-hurry a-ah-and stick it in m-me!"

Making a 'tsk' noise Francis noted how the usually quiet Canada could be very demanding and harsh when it came to sex. Lining himself up with Matthew's entrance, Francis slowly slid in and waited a moment for the petite little flower to get use to his rather "generous" size. He groaned at the tight heat that enveloped him and bent forward to bite down on the pale shoulder.

"M-move…Ahnn" The words sent shivers up the Frenchman's spine, and all he could do now was snap his hips forward and bury himself balls-deep into the suffocating warmth. Thrusting in at a slow pace it was hard for the French lover not to just take his instincts into consideration and just fuck the large nation with all of his might, but he restrained himself so both him and his little rabbit could feel pleasure. Once Canada's pained groans became pleasured moans and gasps Francis took it upon himself to quicken his pace and angle his hips so they hit that special bundle of nerves that would let him see those pretty little stars.

Francis began to suck and bite at the velvety flesh that made up Matthew's neck; creating little love bites that made him his. "Hnn-ah ah~! H-harder!" The harsh whisper was quickly complied and the sweet mewls only fueled the delicious fire.

"Mmm…someone seems t-to-nng-be enjoying themselves." The tight coil was only tightening. A thought popped up into Francis' mind, he smiled happily before pulling out, flipped Matthew over, lifted his legs, and began to once more thrust harshly into the small body. The new angle allowed Francis to see Matthew's face perfectly; mouth in a 'o' shape, eyes half lidded, blush only highlighting the pale flesh, drool dripping down his chin, and finally the most beautiful tears rolled down his cheeks. Only able to let out a groan from the sight, France thrust with all his might in order to finally reach the release they were both wanting.

Matthew was amazed at the pleasure he was feeling; white hot flames seemed to fill his inner being, causing a sweet, hot feeling to tighten in him as each thrust brought him closer to the edge. He moaned wantonly and he could barely not the French his partner was muttering lustfully in his ear. Finally! The feeling was almost to hard to bear, his member twitched with anticipation as the coil was almost ready to snap. "Ah-ah-AH! O-oh g-g-od-Ahn! C-AHH-Coming~!"

With one final thrust they both came, clinging to each other desperately. Panting and allowing themselves to bask in the orgasmic after glow, they failed to notice a certain Italian watching them with wide eyes.

Francis, still inside Matthew, looked over and noted his new guest.

"I-I j-j-just wanted my painting back…b-b-but, I-I-I guess I s-s-should go?" Italy chuckled nervously before running off to tell Germany of his…'findings'

Matthew sighed and coughed awkwardly. "W-well…d-do you want me to make p-pancakes?" He inquired, trying to change any weird feelings that were starting to form.

"Oui~! I'll go wash up…but skip the pancakes Mathieu, I have a better idea for the syrup," He whispered in the Canadian's ear before pulling out and walking upstairs.

Blushing hotly at the words, Matthew stood up and went to the kitchen, trying to ignore the enticing words that invited him. This visit certainly was a good idea after all…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did then you know there would be much more yaoi yumminess~! **


End file.
